


I wish you would ~Paul Lahote~ SMUT SCENE

by aint_no_baby_mama_drama



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Hospital Sex, Sex, Smut, Wedding, Wedding Sex, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aint_no_baby_mama_drama/pseuds/aint_no_baby_mama_drama
Summary: This is just the smut scene for a story I have posted on another website. I cant post the smut there because of guidelines sooo..here I Am. If you want to read the whole story the link is here ---->  https://www.quotev.com/story/9064247/I-Wish-You-Would-Paul-Lahote/1Im always open to prompts. If you want me to write something for you, just ask!Also, looking for a beta! I write everything from Klaroline to Ziam





	1. Chapter 1

"Look, I'm dressed. Sorta" He explained. She turned to face him and crossed her arms. He stood in front of her in everything but shoes and a shirt. She couldn't stop herself from letting her eyes wander a bit down his chest but immediately sighed and snapped them back up to his face, lifting an eyebrow. 

"Get more dressed." She said, splaying her hands on his chest and gently pushing, he just tugged her closer and pressed his lips to hers softly. She shook her head and sighed, "No no..We can't be doing this here. Let's go home..We are going to get in troub-" Paul cut her off with another kiss. She returned the kiss and slowly moved her hands up towards his neck. He slid his hands down her sides as he ran his tongue along the brim of her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and he deepened the kiss quickly, sliding his hands down to grab her bottom. Trinity felt her heart skip a beat as she found herself losing her inhibitions in how good it felt and how much she needed it to unwind a bit. She tangled her fingers into the hair at the top of his neck and and she arched her back slightly, rolling her hips forward into Pauls groin almost involuntarily. He groaned deep in his throat and gripped her butt, lifting her up and backing her against the window. She wrapped her legs around his arm and gripped her fingers harder in his hair, tilting her head as he kissed down the curve of her neck and onto her collar bone. He pulled back slightly and helped her pull her shirt off before dropping his head back down and pressing a soft kiss against the curve of each breast. Trinity let out a small whimper. 

"Your leg..." She spoke, breath coming in quick pants. "You're supposed to be resting it" She reminded him, he pressed his lips to hers and walked with her over to the bed, laying her down before standing back up by the bed, looking down at her. Trinity lay in front of him, her dark hair pooled around her head. His eyes travelled to her breasts that filled the black bra he loved so much before travelling down further. She caught his eye and then reached down, unbuttoning her pants and sliding them down her thighs a bit. Paul quickly tugged them off the rest of the way before resting his hands on her bare thighs, his favorite part of her body. He bent, pressing soft kisses against her hips and spread her legs more, pressing kisses on the skin of her inner thighs. Trinity felt her breath catch more and she reached down, gently tugging his ear until he looked at her. As soon as they locked eyes she shook her head. "Not right now..come here" She pleaded. He stood back up, still by the bed, and she sat up quickly, hands flying to his pants. She got the button undone quickly and looked up at Paul, making eye contact as she unzipped the pants as slowly as possible. He smirked slowly and reached out, running his fingers through her hair. She let go of the zipper and skirted her fingers along his waist until she reached his hips, leaning forward and drawing the tip of her tongue down the deep line that runs between his abs as she pushed the pants and his underwear down in one swoop. She stood, moving around him and he turned facing her. Trinity gently pushed on his chest, nudging him back towards the bed, he got the hint and lay down. She crawled onto the smaller bed with him, sitting on his legs just below his knees. He lifted an eyebrow and opened his mouth like he was going to make a comment and Trinity placed her hands on his thighs, steadying herself as she swirled the tip of her tongue around the head of his cock. He stilled immediately and lifted his head a bit, looking down at Trinity, who waited for the eye contact before she slowly moved her mouth all the way down. Paul suppressed a low groan as he glanced to the door to the room, seeing the shadows of the people walking by outside occasionally. Trinity hollowed out her cheeks and moved her head up and down a few times before pulling her mouth off. She dipped her tongue into the slit and slowly pulled back, letting spit slide off of her tongue and onto his cock as she sat up, straddling his waist. Paul reached out and grabbed her jaw gently, dragging her lips down to his for a sloppy kiss. 

"Not fair.. you wouldn't let me" he breathed out, heart racing in his chest. Trinity grinned and sat up a bit, shrugging. 

"I had to lubricate a little, I'm sure you'll forgive me" she said. Paul began to reach down to tug on her black lace panties that were still on when she shook her head. "Uh uh..don't touch." She murmured, grabbing his hands and pushing them up above his head, pressing her breasts in his face in the process. He opened his mouth and gently bit down on her bra as she tried to pull away. Trinity just smirked and reached behind her back, undoing the bra. She sat up on him and Paul moved his hand quickly, sliding his fingers into her panties. She stilled a bit and let out a quiet sigh as Paul delved his fingers into her wet heat. She slowly rocked her hips against his fingers for a moment before letting out a groan and grabbing his hand, pulling it out. She reached down and shifted the panties to the side and Paul watched as she slowly sunk down onto his cock, which was nearly enough to make him lose it right there. She was beautiful, and as she began to ride him he found himself struggling to keep control. She dropped her head back and kept her hands on her thighs, releasing small quiet moans into the air. Paul reached up and grabbed her breasts, fingers gently kneading her nipples, knowing it would make her get louder and wetter. She moaned a little bit louder than intended and grabbed his hands, pushing them down above his head. Paul intertwined their fingers and held them there, deciding that he was in a better position with her like this as he moved his mouth against her breasts, slowly working his way to the nipple as he pulled one into his mouth slowly before moving to the next one. Trinity let out a whimper and began to slam herself down onto Paul. She sat up, still gripping his fingers, and they began to fall into a rhythm. Paul moved his hips up to meet hers with every movement and found himself sliding closer to the edge with each sound she made. He eventually let go and moved his hands down to her hips, gripping them and holding her so he could thrust up into her faster. Her mouth fell open and she grabbed her own breasts to stop them from bouncing. 

"Fuck.." Paul groaned out as he watched her squeeze her breasts and rub her nipples between her thumb and forefinger. The pace that they had set very quickly became sloppy and with each thrust of his hips, her muscles tightened, drawing him closer and closer to the edge. Paul held her hips tighter as her legs began to tremble and her voice became shaky and he began to move faster, watching a bead of sweat drip down between her breasts onto her stomach. His name spilled off her lips on repeat as she unraveled and Paul shut his eyes, feeling her muscles grip him and milk his cock. He groaned one final time and clenched his jaw as he exploded into her warmth. She whined softly and bent, laying against him, a thin film of sweat covering both of them. Paul kept his hands on her hips until he was sure that he would be able to move. without shaking and then he let go. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, when in reality it was only a few minutes. Eventually Trinity felt her heart rate return to normal and she sat up a bit, tilting her head to kiss him. 

 

**End of Sex scene, follow the link back to read the rest :) And dont forget to comment what you think!!**

Link back- https://www.quotev.com/story/9064247/I-Wish-You-Would-Paul-Lahote/18


	2. Smut Scene in Chapter 20

She reached up and rested her hand on his chest, slowly undoing the buttons on the white dress shirt. He let her get about halfway down the button strip before letting out a chuckle. 

 

"Hey...." He said lowly. Trinity grinned and tilted her head up towards him. She leaned in slowly, pressing her lips behind his ear. He shook his head, tightening his grip on the wheel. "Trinity..." He warned, voice rougher than normal. She rested her hand on his thigh and leaned forward again, kissing the soft spot behind his ear before pulling away slightly and grazing her teeth against the bottom of his ear, making sure he was a bit bothered before pulling away and sitting in the seat next to him, smiling. He shook his head. 

 

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked, Trinity just smiled a bit bigger and shrugged. 

 

"Ya know, just building the anticipation" Paul shook his head again and looked back to the road, clearing his throat. A few moments later he pulled the truck into the driveway, shutting it off before hopping out and moving around to the passenger side. He opened the door and held a hand out to help Trinity down. She gladly took it and slid out of the truck, holding the dress bottom off the ground as she moved towards the door, as she got closer, Paul quickly scooped her off the ground. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

"Don't drop me" she asked, knowing it was pointless because he had never dropped her. 

 

"Trinity, I would fall myself before I dropped you" he responded, unlocking the door and sliding into the house where he set her down. Trinity smiled and leaned over, flipping the light on and looking around. She turned to look at Paul. 

 

"Where's Rosa?" She asked, glancing around the house again for the dog.

 

"She's over at Sam's too, he's got the big fenced in yard, I didn't want her inside all day" he explained. Trinity nodded and turned so her back was to Paul. She tilted her head slightly and gathered her hair. 

 

"Wanna unlace me?" She asked, looking back over her shoulder at him. Paul locked the door and hung the keys up on the hook before turning fully to her, a grin on his lips. 

 

"Gladly" He replied, reaching out and gently pulling the ends of the ribbon, slowly loosening the back of the dress. When it was loose enough, Trinity lifted her arms that were holding the front of the fabric up. The dress sagged down a bit and Paul slid his hands in the top of the dress, gently sliding it down, hands on Trinity's bare skin. His fingers skimmed down her sides and paused at her waist, she let her hair go and reached down, resting her hands on his and gently pushing the dress the rest of the way down, stepping out of it and turning to face him. He bent and lifted the dress by the top, tossing it over the back of the couch before toeing his black shoes off and stepping closer to Trinity. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck and he rested his hands on her hips, sliding his fingers into the bands of the white lace panties she wore. "These are new, I like them" He said, bending to press kisses along her jaw, she just tilted her head a bit and smiled softly, happy that she ended up getting them and the matching bra just for this. She wasn't sure if it was too much. 

 

"Good, I got them hoping you would like them" She murmured back, moving her hands down to his chest and made quick work of undoing the rest of the buttons before pushing it off his shoulders. "I need to shower." she stated, turning slightly, facing away from Paul. "Wanna join me?" She asked, hooking a finger in his belt loop and tugging him towards the stairs. Paul grinned and willingly followed. 

 

"If I ever tell you no to that, assume that I have been kidnapped and its an imposter" He responded, following her up the stairs, hands resting on her hips. Once they got into the bathroom, Paul stepped around her and turned the shower on, letting the water warm up as he stripped down to his boxer briefs. Trinity stood at the sink, looking in the mirror as she pulled the countless bobby pins out of the top part of her hair. When she felt she finally had them all she turned to Paul, watching as he moved closer and grabbed the back of her thighs, lifting her and setting her on the cool granite surrounding the sink. She wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck, tugging him close up against her before pressing her lips against his. Paul slid his hands up her back and unhooked her bra, placing his hand flat against the center of her back, pressing her against his chest and deepening the kiss. Trinity pulled away, turning her head as he leaned back in, gently nibbling at her jaw. "The waters going to get cold" She stated, pressing her hands against his chest. He stepped back a bit and she dropped her bra to the ground, sliding off the counter in front of him. Paul finished stripping himself before reaching out and sliding his fingers in the lace of the panties and gently pushing them down her thighs and letting them drop to her feet. She stepped out of them and grabbed his hand, moving towards the shower. She stepped in and let the water beat down her back, tilting her head up to wet her hair. Paul stepped in the front of her, tracing his fingers down the side of her breasts. She smiled at him and grabbed her loofah, wetting it before moving out of the water to grab her soap. Paul held her back against his front as they switched sides. As the water poured down his body, he watched Trinity rub the soap in and let the smile gently tug at his lips. He really loved this woman. He reached and grabbed her shampoo, squirting some in the palm of his hand before reaching out with his clean hand and gently pulling her back to him, she looked confused for a moment but then tilted her head back. He scrubbed the shampoo into her hair, gently massaging the soap into her scalp. Trinity smiled and felt her body relax as he moved his fingers through her hair, moving the water through it to rinse the soap out. When he started on the conditioner, she sighed a little bit. Her hair was her favorite part of her body, and it was also her weakest. She would go nearly limp just having someone play with it, let alone such an intimate moment being shared between them. When he was fully done rinsing she turned, moving up around him to rest her loofah back down where it goes. Paul grabbed her bottom, holding her up against him and gently squeezing her cheeks, water still shooting down on them. Trinity smiled. 

 

"I've still got to rinse my body and you haven't really showered at all" She commented. Paul shrugged a bit and bent, mouth close to hers. 

 

"Confession time... I really didn't need a shower, I just really wanted to see my wife all soapy and wet" He confessed, pressing his lips to hers. Trinity returned the kiss, splaying her hands on the sides of Paul’s neck. He quickly deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Trinity moved her hands up more, until her fingers were in his hair. She pulled his bottom lip between her teeth gently. Paul let out a low groan and lifted her, squeezing her bottom as he slowly turned, pressing her back against the tile. Trinity gasped a bit and the cold tile and arched her body forward into Paul, who bent his head, trailing soft kisses down the side of her neck and her breasts. He slid his tongue over one nipple and she grabbed his jaw, tilting him so he was looking up at her. 

 

"It's too slippery in here... "Trinity spoke lowly. "Let's go to bed" She suggested. Paul nodded and let her feet touch the ground before letting her go. She bent, turning the water off as he pushed the curtain back, reaching for their towels. Trinity took hers from him and watched as he stepped out, drying off. She ran the towel through her hair, trying her best to get most of the water out before stepping out of the tub. As her feet landed on the carpet, she wrapped her towel around her shoulders and followed Paul out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. Paul turned towards her, gently nudging her towards the bed. She obliged and sat down, grabbing her towel to dry her thighs. Paul pushed her hands and the towel away, grabbing his own and dropping to his knees, drying her legs. When he stood, Trinity slid up to the top of the bed, resting her head on a pillow. Paul slid in bed, moving over her and gently placing kisses all over her neck. She shut her eyes and tilted her head. "I love you" she spoke softly, reaching around him and running the tips of her fingers down his shoulders. 

 

"I love you more...." he said, moving from her neck and pressing kisses down her chest. Trinity rested her hand on Paul's head, gently running her fingers through his hair as he kissed down her body. He got low enough and slid an arm under her thigh, grabbing her bottom and adjusting her so he could shift comfortably in between her legs. He kissed softly down the inside of her right thigh, sending a shiver up Trinity's spine. Paul turned his head, pressing a kiss on her left inner thigh. She sighed a bit and shifted, feeling very impatient suddenly. Paul grinned up at her and lifted an eyebrow before parting the lips and delving his tongue in. Trinity let the groan escape her mouth and she let her hips roll up towards him. Paul continued, rotating between lapping his tongue around the fleshy pink nub and delving it further into her wetness, only encouraged by the panting and moans that Trinity let out. Trinity gripped the sheets around her, as she felt her legs start to quiver and the familiar swirl arise in her stomach. She arched her back and felt an involuntary strangled noise leave her throat as the shake overwhelmed her body and she flew off the edge. Paul pulled his arm from under her thigh and pulled away slightly, propping up on his hands to look up at her. Trinity was still trembling slightly and had a thin sheen of sweat covering her body. She reached out for him and he bowed his head back down, slowly trailing his tongue up her stomach and in between her breasts, tasting the saltiness that covered her skin. She grabbed his head, bringing his mouth to hers, immediately heating the kiss up by rolling her tongue around Paul’s. He rested his body onto hers and kissed her back a few moments before pulling back slightly, she wrapped her legs around his hips so he couldn't pull any further back and reached down, wrapping a hand around his cock. He made a small noise in the bottom of his throat and shifted slightly, moving himself closer to her and fully resting in between her legs. He bent forward and gave Trinity a soft kiss as he slowly buried himself into her wet heat. She sighed into the kiss and moved her hands up onto his shoulders. Paul slowly began to move his hips, slowly building a rhythm in the thrusts. Trinity gripped the back of his neck , breaking the kiss and turning her head slightly to try to catch some air. Tingles of fire danced over her skin as Paul's thrusts got sloppy and Trinity let the orgasm take her again as she dug her nails into his shoulders. He groaned and began to lose control himself as her inner muscles tightened around his cock. Trinity lifted her head slightly, hovering her mouth by his ear as she whispered 'I love you'. She held him close as he found his release. He pressed soft kisses all over her face and shifted off of her, propped up on his elbow beside her in bed. She rolled a bit so she was facing him.

 

** Finish the chapter here ----->

https://www.quotev.com/story/9064247/I-Wish-You-Would-Paul-Lahote/22


End file.
